


Not gonna run

by spottyartful



Series: new blue world [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Elijah Kamski, connor is a sugar baby and doesnt know it yet, elijah kamski doesnt suck ass, im not a deviant' says connor while being very deviant, this is very sweet guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spottyartful/pseuds/spottyartful
Summary: “I’m not rebelling,” huffed Connor.Elijah took in the sight of a flushed android, not for the first time in awe of the exceptional details that made up his body.Elijah couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and combing through the messy brown locks. “Well, that’s just a matter of time, it seems.”
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski
Series: new blue world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827541
Comments: 11
Kudos: 287





	Not gonna run

“Don’t be a stranger, my dear,” were his last words, before their departure. They turned back one last time before Chloe remarked “Don’t just stand there like a longing wife. You’ll get a cold again.”

He snorted at the comment, but obediently closed the door. He pulled up a screen, which showed a taxi, prepared for the departure. The Chloes waved at the camera and got inside the car.

And then they were gone.

Elijah stood there for a moment, watching the front lawn getting covered in fresh snow. Soon it would cover the tracks and the last of the evidence that the three androids were even here.

Huh. From four to one, in a matter of minutes. Which speaking about, where was the little minx anyway?

He turned off the front monitor and went back inside the pool room, only to find it empty.

“Connor?” he called out and was greeted by silence. No surprises here, as the stubborn android rarely answered him on his best days.

He grabbed his previously abandoned glass from the table and brought it to his lips. He supposed it was enough of an occasion to celebrate – his girls decided to find their own selves at last. To begin their new – their own life.

There were definitely worse things he raised his glass for. He downed it in one go, looking around the room.

It would be stupid to think it was _emptier _– the house was giant enough it could fit a football team here and he would hardly notice. It was always this empty, three Chloe models or not.

Still, he could not shake off a feeling of – what exactly? Loneliness? _Empty nest syndrome_? Whatever it was, it left the space between his lungs a little tighter than it was before Chloe stepped into that taxi.

While androids were out there preaching about their feelings, their creator couldn’t sort out his own. Elijah had no doubt the media would love to get a hold of this.

He put the glass down in favor of searching for his favorite android. After a few minutes of going from one room to another, he pulled out his phone but stopped before picking a number, even though his hand was itching to do it.

Calling androids never seemed… invasive, to him. That is until he learned that Connor not always appreciated it – especially when he was in one of his more difficult moods. Which, what Elijah suspected, was the case there.

He put away the phone. No need to worry his pretty little head over it.

An idea came to his mind and he made his way to the bedroom – his private bedroom. He opened the doors carefully and stepped inside.

There, unsurprisingly, he found his sulking android. Or rather a pile of blankets, hiding his android form.

He approached the bed and sat on the edge it, trying not to disturb a carefully constructed nest.

He lifted the blanket a few inches, only for it to be snatched back by a pair of quick clever fingers.

Elijah hummed. “And there I was thinking I had at least one roommate not rebelling against me,” his fingers trailed along the covered figure. “If I had the patience for all these hide-and-seek games, I would have gotten myself a cat instead.”

The blanket was lifted reluctantly, and the mop of dark hair revealed itself to Elijah.

“I’m not rebelling,” huffed Connor.

Elijah took in the sight of flushed android, not for the first time in awe of the exceptional details that made up his body.

With cheeks tinged blue and glassy eyes, he truly looked like he had been asleep before, curled up and warm in his self-made nest.

Elijah couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and combing through the messy brown locks. “Well, that’s just a matter of time, it seems.”

Like on a command, Connor surged up. “That’s not true! I wouldn’t do that!”

His distressed LED spun yellow. Elijah covered it with his hand. “Relax,” he said lightly, brushing his thumb along android’s brow. “I’m not accusing you of anything. How could I? When you’ve been so good to me?”

Connor leaned into the touch, making Elijah’s heart grow a little. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you come to say goodbye?”

Connor shrugged, but it was forced. Elijah slipped his hand lower, taking in his chin, raising it a little. Connor averted his gaze. “They left us.”

Elijah had to smile at that, if a little sadly. “Yes. They did.”

Connor eyed him carefully, and he didn’t need to see his LED spinning wildly to know he was processing something. “I don’t understand.”

“Well, the revolution must have opened their eyes somehow,” supplied Elijah. “I’m not surprised, honestly. I knew, once they would turn deviant, they would want more from life. See the world for themselves. I’ve just waited for it to happen.”

“Exactly,” snapped Connor. “That I don’t understand. Why?”

Elijah blinked, not for the first time feeling a step behind. “You have to help me out there. What why?

Connor backed up into a corner of the bed, bringing legs to his chest and a blanket with him. “I don’t understand why you would be happy about this. They left us! They-“he stuttered, which was unusual. “Chloe always has been different. But she’s been acting so strange lately- and you’re somehow glad that she did? And then all three of them just decide they don’t want to live with us anymore! I-I don’t understand,” when he looked up at Elijah his eyes were fierce and even more glassy, but not just from sleep. “Why are you happy about this?”

Elijah gathered his thoughts for a moment before speaking “I’m happy that they felt safe enough to confront me about their plans,” he hesitated briefly, before putting his hand on Connor’s thigh. “They could have run off without telling me a word. I’m glad they have trusted me about this. You know very well what many humans think of deviant androids.”

Connor eyed his hand dubiously. Elijah made a move to withdraw it, but Connor caught it with inhuman speed and put it back on his lap.

“Are they going to come back?”

A sad smile twisted his lips. “I don’t know what they’re going to do. That’s the magic of free will.” He looked down at their joined hands, then back at Connor. He added seriously “Do _you_ want to join them?”

Connor shook his head looking almost betrayed. “Of course not, I don’t – I wouldn’t do that.”

Elijah nodded, watching him carefully. “You know, I wouldn’t hold that against you.”

“I don’t!” said Connor fervently. “I’m not gonna run. I’m not a deviant.”

“I know,” assured him Elijah. “I know.”

He brushed over his knuckles gently. If he put enough pressure, he would feel the dents where the wires met and run under his skin, a map he knew too well. Every wire making up the greatest computer known to humanity, currently hiding in his bed.

When deviants first started to rise, he and Chloe were watching closely. It wouldn’t take a genius to recall CyberLife’s request, the one from many months ago. When they reached out to him for assistance with a particular project – state-of-the-art android, a machine that would revolutionize the market and the way the public saw androids.

Only the project was interrupted by PL600 with a gun and a hostage. Deviants started to kill humans and it wasn’t only a company’s concern anymore, the police inevitably got involved.

Well, there’s not much to say besides that Elijah wasn’t about to release into the word the machine who’s one and the primal objective was to destroy the RK200 he worked so hard on.

It took a whole night of coding, but eventually, Chloe was able to get through the surface of RK800 programming. She put there one simple objective: escape the CyberLife tower. The Company scrapped the RK800 series the next day, too afraid of their killing machines going deviant.

He honestly didn’t expect Connor to come here. He thought he would wander a little, maybe get in trouble, but eventually and inevitably find Jericho.

It was the first time he learned not to underestimate Connor and his remarkably advanced processor. Elijah was sure to erase all his tracks, yet Connor somehow plucked the trace of Chloe’s programming out of the trillions of lines of code and followed it back all the way to the mansion.

Elijah was fascinated. Even before Connor found his way into his bed.

He combed his fingers through the dark curls, tucking the stubborn lock away – only for a moment. In a matter of seconds, it jumped back to Connor's forehead.

“You don’t have to worry about anything,” he assured gently. “It’s not the last time you’re seeing them, I promise. They are figuring themselves out. They didn’t abandon you.”

Connor didn’t seem too convinced. “How do you know that?”

“Come on. They’re your overprotective big sisters,” he let his thumb swipe over his cheek. “Do you think they would leave you here if they didn’t think you are a hundred percent safe with me?”

Connor captured his other hand, which he rested on the side of his face. “I wasn’t worried about that.”

“Then what is it, sunshine?” he leaned a bit closer. Connor, although lacking human muscles, shuddered under the pet name. “It’s gonna be a bit more boring from now on, but I’m sure we can find something to-“

His words were cut off by Connor capturing his lips, to which Elijah responded enthusiastically.

Connor’s mouth was always so soft to the touch it left Elijah humming pleasantly. He knew the ins and outs of RK800 design – including the clever analysis system, worth more than a set of the most advanced androids on the market.

It swiped over his bottom lip, wet and hot, exploring, with its curious nature – but this time it was almost mechanical.

And Connor was a bright, fidgety android. He was always moving, always _alive_, but never mechanical.

Elijah pulled back.

Not immune to the whiny sound Connor let out, he swiped his thumb over his wet lip. “Connor.”

Connor’s eyes flickered to his face for a second, then back down. There was a blue blush dusted across his cheeks, but he looked – resigned.

Elijah couldn’t stop himself from giving him a light peck, trying to kiss the frown away. “What’s the matter, love?”

Connor reached out for his other hand, and kept it close, like a teddy bear. Elijah was more than content to let him.

He would still not meet his eyes. “Connor?”

“You’re proud of them,” he whispered eventually.

Ah.

“I am,” he admitted sincerely. “Chloe was my very first creation. I’m glad to see how she has grown.”

He wanted to turn his palm around and take Connor’s hand in his but stopped himself. Instead, he let Connor play with his fingertips, the fidgety thing he was. Always moving. Never still.

He was unlike any android he has ever seen. So much more than even Elijah himself would have ever imagined.

Elijah was so far gone.

“I don’t want to leave you,” admitted Connor, timid. “Am I defective?”

Elijah's throat tightened painfully.

“Absolutely not,” he leaned closer until their foreheads touched. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Connor. Don’t even think like that.”

“But you’re happy that the Chloes are gone. But I don’t wanna go,” Connor’s eyes glistered. “Please, don’t make me go.”

_Don’t throw me away._

Elijah felt like somebody kicked him in the stomach. The air escaped his lungs and for a second he had to remind himself how to breathe again because his poor android, his sweet Connor was _crying _and _how does he fix that—_

“Connor-“ he breathed heavily. “I would _never. Never do that._”

“I’m supposed to be more advanced. Better. But Chloe always knew what to say. She ran away, and y-you-” Connor sobbed weakly, trying to muffle the sound. “I’ve been only a d-disappointment to you, ever since I came here…”

He wanted to take him by the arms and shake some sense to him, but that would only make it worse. He took Connor’s face and held it gently, trying to get him to look up.

“That’s not true, love. That’s not true,” he said brushing away the fallen tears, but there only came more. He knew it was a clear Thirium-based formula, just as he knew it didn’t make them any less real. “I’m not opposed to deviants, that is true. But I also push you too hard, it’s my fault.” He was such an idiot. Connor had trouble grasping emotions on his best days. Elijah should have noticed something. Assure him he’s doing well, before the meltdown. “You just want to be good, and god, Connor, _you’ve been so good to me_.”

Connor choked out a sob, which shouldn’t be possible, given his lack of vocal cords structure, but he did it anyway and Elijah’s heart broke a little further. He wrapped his arms around the android, tugging him close.

“Look at you. How could I ever be _disappointed_-“ he uttered the word, sour, “with you? You never cease to amaze me. You’re remarkable. You’re so animated – so _alive.”_

Connor tried shaking his head, but Elijah quietly shushed him, rubbing circles onto his back. “I’m glad you didn’t leave with them,” continued Elijah, like a secret. “I would be devastated if you left.”

He felt Connor shifting in his arms until he tucked his nose safely into Elijah’s throat. “I wouldn’t. I won’t.”

“And that’s okay. I’m glad,” hummed Elijah, “You make me so proud, love. Every day I spend with you, you make me so proud.”

He either imagined it, or he was just that attuned to android’s inner mechanisms, but he could hear the weak hum of the wiring inside Connor speed up, step up a volume.

He brushed over the brightly glowing LED.

He held his android tightly for the next few minutes, not even noticing when it got dark outside. Now the only source of light in the room was a tablet buried under the blankets and a blue ring on Connor’s temple.

“Besides,” he added quietly. “If you ever feel like you’re defective – like something’s wrong, anything – you know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to help you fix it up, baby.”

Connor let out a quiet sniffle, before raising his beautiful, flushed face back up. “The perks of having the world’s best engineer at hand.”

Elijah kissed his nose because he could. “Like anyone else could handle my perfect state-of-the-art prototype.”

Connor’s face darkened under the artificial flush, but at least now he was smiling, warming Elijah up nicely.

“Thank you,” he said with such sincerity, Elijah couldn’t help but kiss him again.

He gestured towards the tablet. “What were you watching?”

Connor shrugged. “Black Mirror, eleventh’s season.”

“The episode about androids raising up to their masters?”

“No, that’s the fourth episode. I’m on a third, the one where they discovered aliens, but it turns out to be humans from the other dimension.”

Elijah snorted, then maneuvered them to lay down under the covers. He propped the tablet on a pillow and positioned himself snuggly against Connor’s back.

“But I’m already halfway through the episode,” protested Connor.

Elijah stretched out to press the play button, and even to him, it seemed very human in the moment.

He laid back down, pulling Connor close to his chest. “I think I’ll catch up.”

The episode restarted and they fell into the comfortable silence. Elijah barely paid attention to the series, in favor of lazily tracing Connor’s artificial collarbones.

He loved every synthetic part in this body. Every wire, every biocomponent, every cylinder pumping Thirium sending signals all over his chassis. Every part making up Connor’s body, who somehow became a permanent part of Elijah’s life.

The episode ended too soon. Connor paused the autoplay.

“What do you think they’re going to do?” he asked Elijah. “Outside?”

Elijah paused, then tightened his grip around Connor.

Of course, it would lead to it eventually. It just never really occurred to Elijah that this is how Connor actually saw the world.

Aside from his brief trip from the CyberLife tower to his house, still dazed by Elijah’s attack on his systems, he never had a chance to see anything apart _inside._

_Outside._

Elijah propped himself on his elbow, still wrapped around Connor. He leaned over him, fondly brushing away the dark locks.

“Why don’t we see for ourselves?”

Connor pinched his sweet brow, confused. “Like, hack into their record files?”

“No, no, nothing of the sort. The truth is I don’t know what they’ll do,” he admitted. “That’s what the free will is all about. They can do literally anything.”

He leaned down to place a quick kiss on Connor’s lips, and not moving away he said, “But so can we.”

He was starting to get excited just thinking about it. He couldn’t wait to show Connor, well. _Everything._

_Outside._

He could take him to the cliffs behind his house. Or back to Detroit, to the Riverwalk, or a zoo, or a casino. Then, if he places his money in the right hands, maybe he could get Connor out of states, somewhere far away from CyberLife clutches, somewhere where androids – his greatest, _intelligent _creations – weren’t wasted on being maids and sex toys for the species too absorbed with themselves to consider others _people._

He traced mindless patterns over Connor’s cheekbone, brow, then nose.

“How about we go to that dog show you’ve been telling me so much about?”

The sheer look of wonderment on Connor’s face made Elijah love him a little more.


End file.
